Blood and Tears
by Amani Hershel
Summary: Blood is Bakura's obbsesion,Bakura's love. Everything he touches gets covered with it, including Ryou. -Here for Archive purposes-
1. Default Chapter

Amani: Alright this will be an angst yahhh!!! Ryou: Why do I not feel safe? Amani: Bakura please read the warnings. Bakura: Why do I hafta read the fukin' warnings! Amani: Just do it! Bakura: tch! Fine. There's fuckin' language! Blood! Abuse! And Yaoi and if I get any flames on Ryou-kun and me bein' together I'll kick your bloody ass! Amani: Well please enjoy blood and tears.^o^ Blood and Tears By Amani Hershel Rated: R  
  
It's everywhere. On the wall, the sheets the rug it has stained everything. Including me. Blood. You have shed it all over the room. You have drenched my.. No our room with it. I look down at my arm where the crimson fluid runs freely out of my wound. It puddles around my arm pooling on the already red stained sheets. I then glance at the ring. Neither with hate nor love just simply staring at it. I have fallen for the platinum haired Devil within it. I hide my emotions. My darker half sees emotions as weaknesses, my yami sees everything about me to be weak. I shakily sigh pulling my eyes away from the ring that bonds us together. I have to get these wounds tended to before infection kicks in. I wince as pain shots through my body every cut burning as if Ra himself had taken his own sweat time to send holy flames down on me causing my every movement to make me want to scream. Gods it hurts so badly. I clench my teeth holding back a scream. I make my way past the blood stained room into the hallway. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I finally reach the bathroom. I lean over the sink trying to stabilize myself breathing heavily as I close my eyes. My heads spinning I feel so distant. My hand shakes drenched in blood as I open the medicine cabinet above the sink. I feel around it numbly not bothering to open my eyes. Suddenly I feel a hand atop my shoulder.  
  
"Looking for these?" I opened my eyes meeting my other half's in the mirror. He held the wrappings in his hand. I looked at him pleading with my eyes. He smirked at me in return. "B-Bakura onegai." His smirk widened. He loves it when I beg it makes him feel even more superior over me. He digs his fingers into the open wound on my shoulder. I cry in pain the tears I have tried so hard to hold back finally fall caressing down the sides off my face. He enjoys my tears almost as much as he enjoys my blood. He pulls his fingers out examining my blood as if it were a rare jewel. He went to taste it. He knows I can't stand it when he does. I think that's why he does because he knows it scares me. His eyes then look into mine using the mirror as a medium. Oh no what has he seen. He's giving me the look, that look he has when he lusts for blood, my blood. His eyes hold mine before he drapes his arms over me. He's embracing me? But why? My mind starts to race as my body tenses. He ran his blood soaked hand along my face. I feel sick now seeing my own blood painted on my pale face. My eyes hold nothing but fear. I can feel he is enjoying this greatly. His other arm wraps firmly around my waist. He runs his thumb along my bottom lip before inserting a blood soaked finger into my mouth. I can't take this I'm about to gag. I try to pull away, but he holds me firmly in place with his other arm. He inserts the other two fingers. The taste of my own blood fills my mouth. I can't stop any more I break down sobbing heavily. I lean back against his chest lifting my head. "Watch." He has not taken his eyes off the mirror yet. I obey looking back at the mirror afraid of what he'll do if I disobey. Finally after a few minutes he retreats his arms. Without his arms supporting me I fall to my knees crying and gagging. I can feel it again his hand on my face. He traces my lips placing the blood on my lips like lipstick. I look back at him in tears. He leans down kissing me. It's soft he can be gentle when he wants to I love it when he's gentle but I usually have to go through hell and back to get him like this. When he's like this I can pretend he truly dose return my feelings, but soon he is becoming brutal again. I whimper into the kiss. He licks at my lips savoring my blood. It's strange but I love it when he kisses me even after all he just put me through. The tears have stooped coming soon the warmth of his kiss is gone though his lips are ice cold, but I still feel comfort and warmth from them. I open my eyes to see him gone. I look at the floor to see the bandages. I take them. "Bakura." I whisper quietly. "I-I want to taste your blood."  
  
TBC Amani: Oh kinda angsty So how was it did you likeies? I will post more if I get some reviews. Please I beg of you please review! Flames and suggestions are welcome. Bakura: pathetic mortal author. Flame her ass off!! Amani: Shut up! Stupid Pyro! Bakura: Oh looks who's talking! Amani: Well please review! 


	2. Drowning in blood

Amani: Yeah! 5 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing. I would like to thank Akashi Yume for giving me the idea of King Midas in this chapter. Bakura: You can't even write your own story? Amani: Shut up! Warnings same as last time. Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
I lie here on my bed staring at the bloodstains that cover the room. My blood. He's painted the walls with it. Why does he love it so much, shedding blood? It reminds me of King Midas. The king who everything he touched turned to gold. My yami's hands are soaked with so much blood that everything he touches becomes stained with it. Including me, but I will not fully give into darkness I want to show him light can be as beautiful as darkness. I look over at my digital clock. 6:00 I should start dinner or he'll be angry.  
I sit up running my hand through my knotted hair. Bad move, my shoulder begins to bleed again reopening. I curse under my breath making my way to the kitchen. I pull out a pan and the ingredients I'll need. I try to ignore the pain coming from my shoulder but it's becoming unbearable now. I let tears of my pain fall from my eyes and caress the sides off my face as my knees are give out on me I grab my shoulder falling to the floor. I have shed almost as many tears as I have blood since I met my yami. Why do I love him so much even after what he has put me through? But at times like this morning when he becomes gentle I can't help but long to be with him. I know he is not completely darkness, as I am not completely light I will find the light in him even if it means my own death. After I meet Bakura my dreams and hopes were striped for me, but he can never destroy my dream of freeing him from the darkness. I feel his presence behind me suddenly. I look over my shoulder to see him standing there. He just stares at me. What is he staring at? Is he angry? Dinners ready. Why? What did I do wrong now? He picks up my fear.  
He kneels by me. I can't pull my eyes from him. He has me lost the brown orbs of his eyes as I try desperately to read him. This is a puzzle the great pharaoh could never even come close to solving. He brings his eyes to my wound. He sees the blood seeping through the bandages. Now I regret not wearing a shirt even thought I doubt it would have made a difference he would have sensed it my pain he always can. He grabs me by my wound.  
"Ahh.onegai Bakura stop!" I cry out desperately. He pulls me up making me stand. After he releases me my vision blurs not only by my tears but also by the dizziness that has manifested my head. I fall on to him waiting for everything toto stop spinning. I feel him shove me roughly off him. I feel a sharp pain in my back I cry out screaming as I land back on the burner of the stove. I throw myself to the ground before my Yami weeping. He sits before me pulling me into his lap. Hands on the sides of my face. He places his head before mine licking away my tears embracing me. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine my lips are still partly bruised due to this morning's kiss. Suddenly I feel him scratch the burn on back I go to cry out but he places his mouth over mine fully. I scream and yell into the kiss as he continues. After a minute or so he pulls away. My back oh Ra my back this pain is unbearable. He pushes me on my stomach leaving my back fully vulnerable. I feel his teeth sink into the raw flesh. Another scream escapes my already dry throat. This only earns me a brutal kiss with the taste of blood. This is the second time today I have been forced to taste my own blood. I sense him stand, retreating back into the ring that appears around my neck. Yes every thing he touches becomes stained with blood he is drowning in blood every time he sheds it he sinks deeper in the ocean of darkness. Bakura I swear I will save you from losing yourself to the darkness. I will be your light in the dark abyss you're lost in.  
  
TBC Amani: So how was it? Again flames are welcome please review. And again I would like to thank the people who reviewed in the first chap. ^___^ I appreciate it lots. Thankies next chapter soon to come. 


	3. A Time for Rest

Alright I just saw how this is gonna turn out so forgive the spacing if it's fucked up.sorry Amani: Sorry I just realized it's been quite awhile since I've updated so here it is Bakura: Well that would be because you're such a lazy ass! Amani: shut up! Any way before I was interrupted! *Glares at Bakura* Important !I have had a request to have a lemon in this fic if you wouldn't mind those of you that want a lemon please in your review say so if I get a decent amount of votes for lemons I will adds one. Bakura: Not able to even decide what your gonna write? Amani: I'm givin' the readers what they want! Anyway enjoy the third chap of blood and tears.  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
Light. So warm. I open my eyes meeting the sun that beams through the open window of the kitchen. I open my eyes the light has gone from warm and comforting to slightly painful as it meets my tired eyes. Pain! It shots through me drawing its attention to my lower back and shoulder. "Ahh." My voice sounds so weak it's understandable after all the screaming I had done the night before. As soon as my yami had returned to the depths of the ring I had just givin into sleep on the floor where I had been left like a plaything a child had forgotten to put up. I fear moving if the pain is so great by me just lying here I do not wish to experience what it will be like in my attempts to move. I make another noise of pain in the back of my throat it must be early my yami would kill me if I were to make too much noise. I want to just lie here, but my throat is so dry it's unbearable I need to drink something. I crawl till I'm on all fours. Pain so much of it! All at once this is too much! I go to collapse, but something firm keeps me from falling back onto the cold ground. My vision is blurry partly from the dizziness and partly from the tears. I bring my gaze up. Silk, my eyes begin to refocus. Bakura! My eyes widen considerably. Why did he come out? I was making too much noise! I must have awoken him! I am sure to get a beating for this. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the first blow. I waited a few moments when I felt none I reopened my eyes slowly. He was staring at me his eyes blank, I meet his staring back with a slightly fearful look in my own we stay like this for awhile me in his arms. He's not angry? Why did he bother catching me? "Baka." I look up at him slightly confused. "Why are you trying to get up?" "I-I was thirsty and I was trying to." I close my eyes tightly again. "I am sorry if I woke you! I didn't mean to!" By instinct I raise my hands up over my head ready to be struck. I feel him grab one of my forearms lowering it. Letting curiosity get the best of me I open my eyes. "I'm not going to hit you." Then added. "Well not while you're in this condition anyway." What does he want me to say to that dose he want me to even say anything? I like being like this with him. I lower my arms leaning against his chest. "I don't..." My dark for once seemed at a loss for words. Suddenly he gets a look of frustration. "Look just go in your soul room before you kill yourself." My ring glows, light. I'm in my soul room I take it, it's changed since I first came here when I awakened the ring, back then it was bright filled with books, artifacts. Now the walls are black cracked showing a little white with red bloodstains all over the walls. I walk over to the small bed in the corner. I collapsed glad to be resting. I look up noticing my yami in the doorway. "Rest now I will grant you that." I nod closing my eyes. Why dose he care what happens to me? Right now I don't want to question that and just do as Bakura has told me to do and rest. My eyes are closed I don't know if your still there but before I fall into the embrace sleep offers me I let these two words escape my lips. "Oyasumi Bakura."  
  
TBC Ryou: I liked this chapter. ^__^ Amani: *eye twitches * Need.more.angst! Bakura: Baka. Amani; Alright I know that chapter wasn't that good but I wanted to write another chap. Sorriez /.\ again I am open to flames. Bakura: It did suck cause you're a stupid Pyro author!!! Amani; Shut it! Well remember if you want a lemon be sure to say so in your review I set it up to were I could put a lemon in. please review and remember to vote!! Thankies much. ^___^ 


	4. Vote

Amani: Sorry for bein' a pain. -- Bakura: When are you not a pain? Amani Grrr.. Anyway I know the formats been fucked and if your like me ya don't read the authors note if ya want a lemon in the next chap in your review tell me or E-mail me at alaskabrighteyes@aol.com So far I have 2 votes for a lemon if I get a couple more there will be a lemon in the next chap. Please vote!!!!!!  
  
Thankies lot ^___^  
  
Amani Hershel 


	5. A new game

Amani: Well you voted and a lot of you said you wanted a lemon so I'm givin' it to ya. Sorry this is my first published lemon so if it sucks sorrizies--;  
  
Blood and Tears Chapter.4 By: Amani Hershel  
  
"Emmm." I open my eyes slowly. I am still in my soul room. I relax sighing happily my wounds have finally been given some of the time they have needed to heal. I roll over closing my eyes again. A moment later I feel something stroking my hair. I open my eyes to see my yami looking down at me from the front of the bed stroking my hair.  
  
"You've awaken at last." I look away from him a tent of red beginning to crawl up my face.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" He's still stroking my hair. He's being gentle again. Not that I minded it in the least, but soon I knew I would awake into the harsh reality of the hate he felt towards me.  
  
"Two days." The answer was simple but the tone he used it sounded as if he where scolding me with he most likely was. For being so weak and depriving him of entertainment for the past days, which he would be sure to make up. I allowed my eyes to wander back up to his. So beautiful when he's not seething with the urge to kill and shed blood. Bakura suddenly took my arm.  
  
"What-what are you gonna do?" He just smirked into my eyes, which showed my fear to him. I was pulled into his lap as he rested my back against his built chest. What was going on? He reached back into his pocket. As I saw my own eyes reflected back at me I know understood. His prized possession that dagger. The first time he ever used it on me he said I should be honored that he had never used it on anyone else. It itself was a magnificent artifact the handle of gold a silver and bronze coiling around it. I made a whimpering noise. Leaning my head back to be able to look up in to his eyes.  
  
"Please B-bakura.. No please no." All that I received was his laughter showing his amusement. He rested his head beside mine on my shoulder lifting my forearm in front of us. He placed the cold steel to my arm smoothly reviling a line of crimson.  
  
"So beautiful snow stained with wine." A choked sob escaped my throat. He brought my arm closer.  
  
"Taste." The simple command caused me to shiver against him. I lowered my head drawing my tongue out along the thin line lapping at it. I looked up at him tears caressing down my cheeks. He lifted his head from my shoulder licking were my blood had stained my chin he then came to my lips at first only tasting them before claiming them in a brutal assault. He pried at my lips trying to gain entrance. He would win the upper hand as he always did resisting would only bring more pain. So I parted my lips to him allowing him entrance. His hand still baring the knife slid it against my chest. I pulled away arching against the pain and hot fluid that now ran down my chest. His hand continued running along the wound then firmly grabbed my belt. W-what was he doing I jerked away out of his lap quickly ignoring the pain. I panted harshly scared so scared.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Hmmm, my sweet innocent little light I think I have just found a new game for us to play." He crawled over on all fours towards me. No he couldn't he wouldn't! Bakura I have tried to save you, but now who is to save me?  
  
Amani: Alright those of you who want a lemon the next chapter will be up in a day or so no longer I swear but I have already wrote this tonight so I'm posting it. If you don't want to read a lemon just skip the next chap I do not believe there will be any thing important in the next chap. Just lemonygoodness. ^__^. Ryou X ( I didn't like where that ended.. Bakura: hehe..well can't say the same aibou heheh. Amani hurry and write the next chapter!!! Amani: I'm workin' on it shhesh! Well as I said it will be up in a day or so. Thankies! 


	6. Inu and master

Amani: Now I will give you the lemon a lot of you have asked for. As I said in the previous chapter this might suck since I've never published one Thankies lots and I hope you enjoy the next chap. Of Blood and Tears .Oh and incase some people didn't know Oyasumi means goodnight enjoy o^___^o  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
I shiver hating the look in my yami's eyes. I back up until my back hits the wall with a light thud.  
  
"Why are you trying to get away?" His question is simple yet I am too scared to speak. A flask of anger runs through his eyes as he raises his hand to slap me. A noise of pain comes from my throat. "Answer me damnit!" I can't why can't he just leave me alone?! A whimper followed by my whisper.  
  
"Please just leave me alone." By reflex I hit him away accidentally landing right in my dark's jaw Rage burns deep within his eyes.  
  
"I allow you rest and this is how you repay me?" He yanks down on my snowy looks causing me to lose my siting position. "B-Bakura gomen." He leaned down his lips right over my ear. I would have been gentle with you had you not hit me." Was all he said before grabbing me by my hair. I yelled as he continued to pull me out of my soul room. I tried to fight I bit down hard on his arm drawing blood. He growled throwing me against the wall in the hall that connected our soul rooms.  
  
He kneeled before me. "So you like to bite do you lil' Inu?" His voice was almost calm which was more unnerving then if he would have just screamed at me. I'm too scared to move now why was everything happening so fast?! He brought his face to my neck sharp teeth braking the skin on my neck. I screamed. He pulled away my blood on his lips. "Hurts like hell doesn't it?" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his soul room. He threw me to the thin mat in thee corner of his room.  
  
He stood over me looking down upon me. "B-bakura." His name was the only thing that my brain would allow to pass my lips. A smirk happy to see I was already scared to death Be fore I was able to even start begging for him to reconsider he pounced me sitting atop me making his dominance over me clear. I began to squirm trying to get away but he only pinned down my wrist keeping me defenseless. I was too weak to do anything against his power. I closed my eyes trying to hold my tears back. "Bakura.. Please." a sob left my lips." Please let me go." His trademark smirk played on his lips the little Inu has resorted to begging?" He laughed, a laugh dry of sanity. "Alright then give me one reason why I should let you go my light." "I. "I swallowed the lump drying in my throat. I turned my head from him. "What you can't even come up when an answer to save you. "I looked at him allowing the tears to come down my face. I leaned up brushing my lips against his. "B-bakura I. I love you." He froze his smirk fading. He had not been expecting that. Bakura lowered his head eyes shadowing his bangs. I stared looking at him. The silence was soon broken by my yami's loud laughter. "Love? I'll show you were love gets you in life." I was not able to question him as he brought the dagger out again. He got off of me sitting on the opposite side of the mat. He then gave me a one-word command.  
"Strip." I looked at my yami not wanting to believe I had heard correctly. "Do it or I'll slit your damn throat." More tears came down my cheeks as I removed my jeans and boxers and now sat completely nude before my yami. He had taken this time to remove his clothing as well. With his hand he motioned me over to him. I obeyed like the loyal Inu he had called me. "Before we start this you will understand I am the master and you are my Inu who will obey every order I give without question." I nodded my tears still coming. "And if puppy is to disobey me he will wish he had never step foot on this earth understood?" I nod again awaiting my 'master's' first order. "Take me into your mouth Inu." I stared at him in disbelief but knew if I did not obey him there would be hell to pay. Trembling I placed my other self's member into my mouth and began to suck gently at it feeling I as if I where about to gag. He seemed unpleased and slammed my head into him forcing me to take him in all the way I gagged trying to relax my throat as I timidly snaked my tongue out and along his member. My yami was already rock hard as I speed up my motions trying to make this end as soon as possible. As he clenched my main tightly he came into my mouth. I went to spit it out but he only glared giving me another command. "Swallow." I did as told gagging yet again. He pulled me close "That was good Inu." He stroked my hair as I continued my coughing fit. Usually I would happy at this comfort but I was already feeling hate like I had never felt before burn in me and directed at the one that held me." Now Inu get on your hands and knees." My eyes widened at what was to happen."  
  
"No!! Please Bakura!!!! I love you!" I was only smacked. "Stop saying that!" Out of no where I seemed to grow a backbone. "I can't I love you damnit! I can't stop loving you!" Bakura held the knife to my throat "Another word and I'll kill you." He placed his hand on the back of my head shoving it into the mat. He then forced me to my knees, mounting me. Not bothering to prepare me he thrusted into me as I screamed. He pulled out quickly but only to come back with twice the force. The pain oh gods pain everywhere I'm being ripped in two! In a panting voice my yami yelled out. "See this is what love gets you fool! Learn this well!" A minute or so more I felt drops on my back probably my blood, I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is the pain and betrayal I am feeling as the one I have loved for so long rapes me. He comes, then tears out of me. I collapse. Pain oh Ra so much pain. He looks down at me all I can see are his feet as he stands before me for a long while he takes a step forward as if about to approach me I cringe closing my eyes and when I open them again he is gone. I wanted to save him from the darkness I thought I would always but now I am the one drowning in darkness then four words I thought I would never say passed my lips. "Bakura... I hate you." Then there was darkness.  
  
TBC.. Ryou: Amani.. I hate you-- Bakura: Evil author. Amani; Sorrizes guys! Well there was your lemon ya I know it sucked pretty badly didn't it *sigh * Well again flames are welcomed I hope even if the lemon sucked you'll read the next chapter of Blood and Tears 


	7. The final jugement

Amani: Heyzies readers well first off there will be a change in this chap this will be from Bakura's POV I've never done this so if this is OCC sorry. Oh I want you to know with all the fics bein' taken down if this is taken I will re-post it. Ryou: *sniff * I hate you... -. - Big hoard of Ryou fans start beating up Amani. Amani: *starts running * Well enjoy the next chap of Blood and Tears!!!  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
That noise I can still here it I lean into the couch in the den. He's crying again! To Ra above why won't he shut up! He's locked himself in his room for two days. He's a weak mortal he needs to eat is he so stupid he has forgotten!? I growl standing walking to my lights room. The sobbing grows louder as I approach his door.  
  
"Ryou." It hits me how rarely I call him by his name. I hate how weak my voice sounds. A whimper is my only reply. I use to love it when he made that noise, but know he dose it all the time I hate it. I try to make my voice more normal this time. "Get out here and eat." Nothing is he ignoring me? "Ryou open this door now!" Again I am only answered by silence. I go for a different approach I hate to admit it, but I was worried for the little baka. "Ryou C'mon open the door." Again nothing I lean my forearm and head against the door, I am growing quite tired of this game. A sigh left my lips. I had gone too far I knew it, but I didn't want to blame my self I wanted to blame that little weakling, but I knew I couldn't. I had raped my light the one I was destined to protect. The silence has soon ended as his sobs meet my ears again. I stand there for what seemed eternity I was pulled from my thoughts when the sobbing came to an abrupt stop I head movement. Had he finally decided to come out? Silence again followed by a quite noise of pain this worried me.  
  
"Ryou." I tried again. I didn't like this I did not like this at all what the hell was going on?! A thought struck me and I felt so stupid for not trying this earlier. I dug in my pocket pulling out my lock pick. I began working on my hikari's lock. I finally opened it and slid my light's door open. I had not been prepared to see what lied before me. There was my light a knife, my knife to his wrist he had already made thin lines on his wrist with it. A gasped as his eyes meet mine. I couldn't say a word to save my life. I did the only thing I could do. I reached out my hand to him.  
  
He cringed even at my simple act. That hurt me I had truly broken him. Light then he was gone he must have gone to his soul room that was one lock I could not pick. If he wanted me out I would remain out. I also retreated into the ring I stood in the hallway. It was cold Ryou's usually bright aura always kept it warm now it was bare and cold I went to his soul room.  
  
"Ryou?" I reached for the handle witch was ice to the touch. "Please let me in." I had asked something of my light whenever I wanted something I just took it whether it was taking control of his body or a kiss, but here I was the great raider nearly begging for my light to let me in. "Please Ryou, I understand you hating me, but don't hurt yourself." I fell to my knees before his door would death come upon my sweet angle because I had harmed him? My vision clouded as something feel atop my hand tears. I began to shed more. I had cried when taking my light like now I had not been able to hold them back. A noise left my throat. "Ryou." I practically wined. I had done this to him because I feared the feelings that aroused in me when I was around him. At first I covered it up thinking it just to be lust I had not seen anyone in 5,000 years of course I was to feel things for Ryou, he had shown me a thing I had never been shown kindness. I wanted to break it every smile he gave me every kind word it hurt. I wanted to get rid of this feeling. I knew if he hated me I could forget this feeling and replace it with hate. Yes, now I was certain he hated me but he was hurting himself now.  
  
My thoughts went back to what he had told me then 'I love you' there I was ready to rape my hikari and the only words he said in his defense were I love you. I could have taken anything an I' hate you.' or 'I'll kill you.' that would have been fine. More tears streamed hopelessly down my face. "Ryou I beg of you come out please I don't want you hurt I know I did hurt you, but just please Ryou come out of your room!" For the first time in my life I had begged. Even in front of the great pharaoh when I was being exiled into the darkness of the ring I had not begged but here I was on my knees begging to my light. Now I only pray that he opens the door this is my final judgment if he opens the door if he is willing we can start anew, however if he refuses I will banish myself back into the ring. Return to the darkness that I am and hope to never be awakened again. Ryou I leave my fate, love, and destiny in your hands. I wipe my eyes, but let a single tear run down it may be my last.  
  
TBC  
  
Well kinda a cliffy sorizes but I have just been informed I am going to my aunts house over the weekend and I will not be able to update I stayed up all night writing this for you guys before I leave. I am so happy with all my reviews thank you all so much. ^______^ You bring tears to my eyes oh and I am not sure ether this will end in about two more chaps or I'll keep adding plot twist I am just making this up as I go peoples Well please read the next Blood and Tears the next chap will probably be up in about 4-6 days again sorry I will post it as soon as possible with but with school comin' up kinda busy. Still hafta read a book. Well I just wasted a few minutes of your time and you'll never get it back sorry bout that. Damn I talk to much laters. Amani Hershel 


	8. embraced by wings

Amani: I take it you don't like cliffys well I'm back I am sorry this is really short I have slight writers block. Well please enjoy this chap.^___^  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
"B-bakura." What was he doing? He didn't care what happened to me, and yet something in his voice caused me to want to forgive him. I trembled in my bed something told me I had to open that door. I shivered. What if this was on of his mind games? No this was different if he was lying he would not sound so desperate. I opened our link not letting him sense my presence. Fear? Why was he scared? I uncurled from my ball of comfort. The wounds on my wrist were still open and bleeding... Could this be what had scared him? I got to my feet heading to the door. I placed my hand on it taking a breath suddenly light shown for behind me.  
  
"Please don't." A gentle voice stopped me. My voice, I turned to see eyes identical to mine. The change of heart. After the shadow game my dark had played with Yami the card had stayed in my form.  
  
"Don't open it." It gazed at me pleading. "Why? What brought you here?" "We all sense master's pain that man is the source of master's pain." It flew over to me wrapping its arms around me as well as its wings.  
  
"Master stay here we can make you happy here." I looked over to the door only to have a soft hand placed on my face bringing my eyes back over to its eyes. It brought my wrist up before it. "Master has hurt his self because of that man, because of the pain he made master suffer." I looked away not able to deny these words.  
  
"Master knows what I say is truth. Please stay here be safe." It led me back to my bed sitting by me. It lifted my wrist again lowering its lips to my wounds. When it lifted them to show me its work all that remained were light white scars running across each wrist.  
  
"T-thank you." I let my gaze wander back to the door. 'Bakura.' The Change of Heart noticing this pulled me into a warm embrace that was too comforting to pull away from.  
  
********Bakura POV********  
  
There has still been no answer. He has rejected me he truly hates me now. I stop the tears I do not deserve pity even from myself all I deserve is what is to come. I heard to my soul room entering I note my room has changed now there are pictures of Ryou hang on my wall his face ripped out. I shakily remove the ring from my neck. Ever since my hikari had gone against me to save his friends during the duel with the pharaoh I rarely let him wear it when I am out. I look at it the item that boned Ryou and me. All it takes is for me to break this unlike the puzzle it will not be reassembled I will await in darkness for eternity were I belong far away from Ryou unable to hurt him any more than I already have.  
  
Ryou I'm sorry this is the only thing I can do for you the only thing that will bring you true happiness. I have failed my final judgement and now I am ready for what awaits me. Ryou be happy this is all I can do for you. Goodbye my Hikari. I hope one day you can forget the pain I have caused you to suffer.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: I hope that wasn't as bad of a cliffy as last time ^____^ Bakura: You suck you now that you bloody Pyro!!!! Amani: Shut up or do you not want to know what happens to you? Bakura:.. Amani: That's what I thought. 


	9. I lied!

Amani: Sorry this took a bit long somthin' was up with ff.net and I couldn't post this. Bakura: I hate fucking FF.net! Amani: Don't we all? Well thought it's a bit late enjoy Blood and Tears  
  
Blood and Tears  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
I sense something, Bakura. I pull away for the embrace of the Change of Heart. "I have to go see him. The card grabs my wrist. "No master stay here until it's safe, until that man is banished back to darkness."  
  
"What?" The card gave me a face then looked away knowing it had said too much. "What did you mean by that?" It looks up at me sadly knowing it cannot lie. "Since master did not open the door he is going to banish himself into darkness." My eyes widen at this.  
  
I start running to the door. "I lied I don't hate you!" I screamed as I run down the hall tears streaming down my face.  
  
"I lied! Bakura!"  
  
I swing open the door the ring is over his head as he is about to crush it. He turns to my voice as I jump into his arms grabbing his wrist.  
  
"Don't!" I scream desperately.  
  
"R-ryou." I look up at him I have never been this scared in my life. I pull my hand back smacking him.  
  
"How can you even think of leaving me alone!" In his shocked state I was able to grab the ring from him. I then break down finally realizing what could have happened I cry violently as I cried into his chest shivering.  
  
He reluctantly wrapped his arms around me stroking my hair. "R-ryou." He cried as well. And we slept on the floor of his room. I clung to the ring afraid to let it go as I was afraid to let him go I will never lose him.  
  
TBC  
  
Ryou: She actually had a happy end to this chap. I don't belive it!  
  
Amani: Damn that was the shortest thing I have ever written more to come. ^__~ Oh and if your just lookin' for somthin' ta read check out my other fic I'm workin' on Tears of ice right now it's a fluffy but it will get angsty the main couple is Malik/Marik and of course I had to have some Ryou/Bakura in there. 


	10. A different taste in blood

Amani: Sorry this took awhile with school and all I've been busy. Any way on with the ficcy. ^__^  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
My hikari lay in my arms as I awake so perfect. My light, I would have never though me leaving would hurt him I shall never leave, nor hurt him again. I stroke aside a stray lock of hair that hides his face from me just taking in this moment. I sigh even after all I have put him through he remains so pure and bright not being over taken by darkness as I had years ago. He stirs about to wake up. As soon as his eyes open I vow to make sure he never experiences hurt again.  
  
"Mmm." His eyelids flutter open revealing those large brown orbs. "Y- yami?" "Yes Ryou?" He wraps his arms around my neck hiding his face in it. "I love you." I don't answer for a moment and when I feel him tremble against me I tighten my grip on him.  
  
"Ryou are you sure about this? I hurt you.badly I am sure you cannot trust me so easily."  
  
Ryou's eyes locked on mine. "Even if you are going to hurt me again.. I am happy to be with you like this, and every second that passes us now I will treasure always. "R-ryou." I was at a loss of words my hikari always made me like this. He must have sensed my frustration as he placed his finger to my lips. "I understand." He said in a calm voice. Why had I ever wanted to hurt this sweet creature that lay here in my arms. Easy answer I am a demon he is an angle I hated the light and warmth he had tried to offer me I wanted to make him as me. It's funny I always called my light weak now I see I could never come close to his strength. Of course I shall not tell him this. I felt Ryou hold one of my silver locks in his hand. He just stared in wonder.  
  
"B-bakura..." "Hai?" I felt my hikari grab onto the knife in my back pocket. He pulled it out staring down at him. "B-bakura.." He looked down at the dagger before looking up to me.  
  
"Onegai Bakura." I leaned down kissing my sweet hikari's forehead, however the next thing that left his lips were not so sweet and innocent.  
  
"Bakura...I want to taste your blood."  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: I know short again and it took forever forgive me!! Oh and I tried to make it slightly fluffy, but it still came out sorta agansty review please ^____^ 


	11. Blood that runs from his lips

Amani: Yes short again I know this is my attempt to make this fluffy it's not really angsty just kind dark It was going to be longer but I now have writers block nooo!!!!! This was actually based on a dream I had Of these two. Well hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
Bakura was shocked by my request I don't blame him. I don't know why I wanted to taste his blood but and a part of me had always lusted to have a taste. I clenched the dagger close to my chest waiting for my yami's reply. My other half let go of me and sat up. Was he leaving? No! I screwed up I knew I shouldn't have asked such a thing! I was surprised thought to find him removing his shirt.  
  
"B-Bakura." A smile graced his lips instead of his normal smirk or snarl. "My hikari I belong to you as you belong to me." Tears met my eyes as I nodded I crawled over to him pressing my small frame against his more built one and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Forgive me if you experience any pain." I brought the metal to his shoulder making a small line barley breaking the flesh, but enough for the beautiful line of crimson to show. I brought my mouth up to taste lapping at the wound trying to save him as much pain as possible as well as for me to get as much of the liquid as I can.  
  
************Bakura's POV*********  
  
My hikari pulled away blood dripping from his lips and chin he looked like a little vampire. He was now one in a sense, however not the ones that you see on the box he calls a television. I have caused him a lust for blood. I lean down licking away the remains of the blood. He made a whimpering noise. He wants more then I shall give it to him. I take his wrist making him run the dagger along my forearm.  
  
He looks up at me smiling how can he still look so innocent, though he is doing such a sinful thing. He brings his head down again tasting my essence, my blood. The lapping motions of his tongue are hypnotic pulling me into a trance. I let out a deep moan as I feel the ice-cold metal journey down my chest, but soon heated by my hikari's mouth. Gods I am loving this as much as he is. I arch my chest up into his mouth.  
  
I would have never imagined my sweet hikari doing this, although this is his true self. Not the happy mask he has to wear before the world. This is my true hikari innocent yet sinful. I love him Ra I love him so much. After the cutting and tasting of one another is done we lay there still in my soul room cuts covering us as we lay in one another's arms Ryou gods I love you so much. I lift his chin staring into those chocolate orbs still so innocent. And there we lay giving into the embrace of sleep goodnight my little vampire.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Dose that count as fluff it was a little dark but I tried that is fluffy enough right!? Please Review. And tell me what you think off this chap. Thankies ^____^  
  
Bakura: Like any one ever reads these things any way. Amani: Yes they do see this persons reading it!!! Bakura: Stupid pyro mortal. 


	12. Unexpected attack

Amani: Well a lot of you seemed to like the last chap. I glad ^___^ So sorizes this took forever and is still short but with school and all I kinda screwed -. - Well enjoy ^____^  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
I opened my eyes staring at my yami who held me covered in our blood. What had caused me to want his blood? Hmm I didn't care I was with my yami I was more happy then I have been in years. Perhaps I had been wrong by wanting to lead him to light perhaps I am the one who is to be led into the darkness. I knew from the feeling I had had I am slowly giving into it, not that I was exactly fighting it.  
  
I felt my dark stir against me opening his eyes. "Ryou.." The Raider pulled me closer nuzzling my neck, causing me to blush deeply. "You awake?" He mumbled into my neck his warm breath playing on my bare neck made my blush only redden further. I look down it's strange him being there actually makes it seem I have a height advantage. Although he was my double he had always been slightly taller than me.  
  
"Bakura shall I fix you breakfast now?" There was no reply I looked down to my darker half sleeping peacefully once more. I carefully crawled out from his embrace exiting the soulroom and the ring. I blinked finding myself in my room. I stood stretching I scowled myself remembering the cuts, but was surprised when no pain came. I looked myself over seeing none of them all that was left was, my shoulder wound, which was practically healed, and Bakura had healed my back. My eyes then meet the white scars that ran across my wrist now a pale white thanks to the change of hearts help. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes recalling just why I had planed to do such a thing, but I quickly wiped them away things were different now.  
  
I sighed making my way to the kitchen I can only pray to Ra things stay this way. -------------------  
  
I enter my ring once more to wake my yami he must still be sleeping I open the door. The smile that had been upon my lips quickly vanished as I saw the scene before me. "B-bakura." I whispered knowing he had not heard me there was my yami atop the change of heart strangling it. "Bakura!" This time he heard me snapping his head over at me, stopping his assault. "Ryou!" "Bakura wh-what are you." "Ryou it tried to kill me!"  
  
My card lay there trying to regain its breath. "What?" I didn't understand my most trusted card had tried to kill him? I approached the card identical to me. "Are you okay?" Bakura glared at the card most likely worried it would try to harm me, but I highly doubt that. It looked up at me fear in its eyes. "Why did you try to harm my yami?" I asked bring the card into my lap stroking its hair. "He will only bring master more pain we do not want master to be in pain none of us do. So I tried to keep master from feeling pain." The change of Heart gave a rare glare to my yami. " By destroying that whom caused master pain in the first place."  
  
Bakura glared back at the card. I placed my hand to the side of its face giving it a gentle look. "You have to understand you would hurt me much worst then Bakura ever could attempt to by taking him away from me." The change of heart looked up at me wide eyed not understanding. "Hmmm I don't blame you if you find it strange, but I love him." This shocked the card further. "But..." I saw the card glance at my various cuts which had returned when I had entered the ring. I blushed slightly. "I-I enjoyed it and I was the on to ask for it."  
  
"No..no." The card shook its head raising from my lap. "That man is losing masters perfect light in darkness! I can not allow master's light to become lost in the darkness of this man's soul!" The change of heart stood going to Bakura. Bakura's ring began to glow. "Bakura!" I screamed out desperately. The change of heart began to summon a power of it's own. Bakura let out a cry as he was slammed into a wall. "No stop!" Again I yelled out pleading to them. By now Bakura could not have heard me even if he had wanted to. Bakura did start fights but he also finished them. Bakura glared at my card as he summed up some energy also blasting it.  
  
"Stop it! Please!" I wanted neither of them hurt I understood the change of heart was trying to protect 'my perfect light' as it had called, but it didn't need to go this far! The change of heart arose once more flapping its wings in an almost intimidating way. I can't take this! I run to my yami grabbing his arm. "Bakura stop this now!" My yami looked down at me glaring pulling his arm back with me still clinging to it about to throw me into the nearest wall. Then he stopped gazing into my eyes realizing I was the one standing before him. Tears ran down my already wet cheeks.  
  
"Ryou." He gazed at me then returned his glare to his opponent. "I will not be so forgiving if this occurs again." The card still glared at him then looked at me as if it hated me more than my yami right then. Hated me for choosing my yami, hated me for giving into the darkness. It then disappeared. "Gomen my friend." My dark half continued to glare as if it still stood before him before wrapping an arm around me. I looked up finally noticing the perfect finger bruises around my yami's neck. I brushed my fingers against them gently followed by my lips. "Gomen." I said sadly. "I know this is all my fault. my fault for hurting myself." I looked down at the white lines across my wrists. "It's not yours.."My yami stopped I knew he felt guilty by what I had said, but I was not going to, push it any further. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Well breakfast is ready." "Aibou.." He looked as if he were to say something detrimental but then stopped giving a rare smile. "Alright then."  
  
However now I wish I had listen to him maybe then some of what to come would not have been so difficult. No, nothing could have prepared me for what was yet to come.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Kinda cliffy. Ryou: What the bloody 'ell is to become of me and Kura!!! Amani: Well that I'm still workin' on. Ryou: ahg! Amani: Suggestions Onegai!! Big writer's block!! 


	13. Warnings from a bloody angel

Amani: I know I know I took forever -. - Sorry bout that. Well I am now seeing someone so I was inspired to write well I am so sorry it's late enjoy ^__^  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
"Oh I forgot that! I'm going to be late!" My hikari ran around the room trying to get all his things for this school he speaks of. He stops before the mirror brushing his hair a piece of toast in his mouth adorable really. I can't help myself I walk behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close to me I feel him relax for a moment in my arms leaning back against me. I bring my face to his hair breathing in the simple smell that is my light.  
  
Then he tenses pulling away. "Bakura that's the whole reason I'm late!" That was all it took and then he was back running around. I sit on the bed crossing my arms pouting slightly, I have change so much in the past three months. Ryou now hangs around the pharaoh and his followers, I didn't agree with it at first but I then realized he truly wanted to see them again therefore I could not refuse.  
  
"Do you have to go love?" Ryou looks back at me.  
  
"Bakura I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." He goes over to the ring placing it around his neck then adding his jacket over it. He walks over to me the sunlight from the window playing of his hair and pale complexion, there before me stands my angel my light. I stand before him moving a lock of hair from those giant brown orbs, then allowed my hand to trace the side of his face. I bring my lips to his in a soft kiss. I feel thin arms around my neck bringing me closer. I smirk into the kiss coaxing his jaw with my hand to allow me entrance. He parts his lips allowing me to explore him. Then a annoying beeping noise.  
  
He looks down at the thing on his wrist eyes widening. "'Kura I have to go." He kisses me on the cheek before running out of the room. I sigh I get a kiss big deal. I leave my body returning to my soul room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sigh in relief panting and taking my seat. I have managed to make it on time though I had to run the whole way. I look around the room Yugi and Jonouchi were playing Duel Monsters. I go through my own cards ages since I have played. This is Bakura's and mine's deck we built it together, although I did not care for the cards within it he had allowed me to keep my favorite card. I stop my change of heart card. W-what is going on? The illustration it's blank. /Bakura. /  
  
//What is it? // I send him an image of the card in my hand. //In Ra's name. // /Bakura I'm worried/ // Do you wish me to go into your soulroom and see if everything is alright?// /Would you mind? I would but it would be odd just to suddenly disappear/ //... Ryou.. I..I shall go look for it.//  
  
He then closed the link I feel he is still keeping something from me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I leave my soul room entering the hallway that binds us approaching his soul room entering it. Hmm now it is white a big bed with giant pillows and beside it a picture of me. I enter deeper into the room there it sits in the very corner. The change of heart my eyes widen seeing it covered in blood. I approach it slowly. It glares up at me.  
  
"Don't come near me!" It scoots back farther into the corner. Damnit why dose it have to look like Ryou. I almost was not able to defend myself when it attacked me had it not been for Ryou I do not know what would have happened.  
  
"What is going on why have you left your card?" "First you take master steal him away into darkness then my friends those fiends look what they have done to me! I am the only thing that remains of master's light because of you!"  
  
"Can't you see he's happy?! "  
  
"Because you are fooling him with darkness master will be put through so much pain soon all because of you!"  
  
"I would never hurt him!"  
  
"No one can save master from the pain you have damned him to!" Then suddenly it became transparent . "Wait why is Ryou in danger?!"  
  
"Guard him with your life.."  
  
"Wait!" And with that it was gone back to it's resting place damn what did it mean Ryou was in danger!?  
  
/B-Bakura./ //Ryou! Are you alright?!// /Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to know if you found it yet.are you alright?/ // I'm fine.I found it.it was hurt but it's alright.// /Maybe I should go see it./ //No.// I didn't want him around it right now. //Hikari I am returning to my soul room awaken me when you return home// /Oyasumi 'Kura. / /hmm Oyasumi my hikari/  
  
I return to my soul room lying atop my bed. Ryou I have dragged you into darkness and there I shall protect you. I love you forever my dark stained hikari.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Well not as short as others I know I really need to get to the plot already well reviews always help thankies much ^__^ 


	14. The stillness of death

Amani: Short yes this was actually inspired by a dream I had well enjoy ^__^ I so happy I have reached 70 reviews! Yeah thankies to all that review!  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
"Stop please! I'll be good I swear to Ra I'll be good master!" I man stood over the other dagger in hand as I kicked the already downed figure. There was a sickening crack as the ribs under my abuse finally gave way earning me a scream. A delicious noise that the very gods were not capable of possessing he was all mine his screams his plea's they're so delicious I pick the other by his hair forcing him to stand, but he was unable to and instead fell against the wall for support.  
  
"I'm sorry! I am sorry I will never disobey you again Bakura!" I slapped him viscously across the face.  
  
"That is master and you will be punished for your insolence!" Tears welled in my victim's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll obey you I swear! Onegai don't hurt me anymore!" I hold him firmly to the wall bringing the dagger to his throat. "Onegai!" A sadistic smirk twist into my lips.  
  
I trail the dagger down his throat causing him to make a sort of mewling sound. I stopped placing the dagger to his heart.  
  
"Yami-" I do not allow him to finish he has disobeyed me for the final time! I stab him through. Blood so much of it. Now he dares to finish it dose not matter he will be gone soon.  
  
"Yami I always will.love you." Those eyes for the first time that night I look into them, Ryou gods no, and then the stillness of death surrounded me upon me. I drop the dagger letting it fall to the floor. No it wasn't Ryou I would never..  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awake gasping a cold sweat covers my body. I look over to see Ryou snuggled comfortably against my side. I ran a hand over his face then ran a hand through my own sweaty mane of platinum. Why would I dream that? I would never hurt Ryou. Tears welled in my eyes, but I would not shed them men do not shed tears, my father, hmm that bastard if he had seen me crying I would not live to regret it.  
  
"Ryou." I whisper hoarsely under my breath fear making it shake slightly. "Is that how I was to you?" I couldn't help it a tear ran down my face. Ryou I know I do not deserve to cry after all I have put you through, but they won't stop. I feel my light stir then a gasp and then feel arms wrap around me as I cry into his chest.  
  
He strokes my hair whispering reassuring words into my ear. Damn how could I ever have called him weak I am the weak one I hurt him, my angle. I tighten my grip the tears have stopped but I remain shaking, trembling like a small child in his embrace.  
  
He lays me down kissing me upon each eye and then softly to my lips. I return it but it is not a hot and passionate kiss only a simple one of love and my hikari innocence.  
  
"Kura what is it that upsets you so?" I pull him closer then he already is needing him to be there. I dare not tell him of the dream I have had or the ones prier to it.  
  
"Ryou you know.. You know I love you right?" Ryou nods against my chest. "Do you love me after all I put you through?" Another nod. "That's all I need." With this said I fell into a dreamless sleep, but now I know that angle wasn't bluffing Ryou was in danger I could sense it, but.. How was I suppose to protect him.if I was the one harming him?  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you enjoyed I am slowly getting to the plot.  
  
Bakura: Do you even have a god damn plot baka pyro?! Amani:. no comment well please R+R 


	15. Dose happiness exist in this world?

I am so sorry! I know I took forever well I will shut up and let you read.  
  
Blood and Tears By: Amani Hershel  
  
A shadowed figure sat up in bed panting. The figure next to him held him close. "Are you alright?" The other stroked the figure's hair holding them tightly.  
  
"It will begin soon won't it?" The other nodded.  
  
"And I fear none of them shall be ready."  
  
"Especially Bakura they have all turned soft."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHH!" Ryou continued to run around Bakura sighed. "Is being late that bad?"  
  
Ryou looked back at his yami. "Bakura are you going to be alright?" He looked to him confused. Ryou sat by his other. "You had another nightmare last night you never tell me what it is you see." Bakura looked away. Ryou held him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Bakura smirked ruffling his hikari's hair.  
  
"You needn't worry about me." Ryou smiled gently standing.  
  
"That doesn't mean I will." Ryou looked at his watch eyes widening. "I have to go I will be back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou sighed trying to concentrate upon his work, but could not concentrate.  
  
"The answer Bakura-san, Bakura?" Ryou lifted his head.  
  
"Oh sorry where are we?" The Teacher sighed.  
  
"Page 187." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Mr.Bakura you will serve detention after school." Ryou nodded reluctantly taking the form.  
  
/Bakura I'm going to be late./ //..// /Bakura? / //....//  
  
'Why isn't he answering?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must pay the ultimate tribute to the darkness." Bakura aimed trying to punch the cloaked figure.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"You will sacrifice your light as we all must." Bakura worked up his energy firing a life force blast at the cloaked figure.  
  
"You will leave Ryou alone!" The figure stopped.  
  
"You were the one how wished tom open the darkness you have changed since then haven't you Bakura?" The energy passed through the other. Suddenly the yami felt arms hold him back from behind and turned to see the change of heart.  
  
"Why the hell are you in my soul room?" The card glared still covered in Blood as they're last meeting. "Let go of me damnit!"  
  
"What this man says is true you will not leave master in darkness! I remember it is your fault yours for the death of the pharaoh and master! Along with everyone else!" Bakura did not even know all of his memories how was it these two seemed to know everything.  
  
Bakura glared back at the change of heart. "You do not even remember my true name do you?"  
  
"True name?"  
  
"Before we were sealed away and given titles I was known as Sodan I shall not let you hurt master I would rather him be thrown into the abyss of darkness then be with you!"  
  
The figure stared watching. "Well I must be going." He turned. " Bakura you must become stronger and realize in the end Ryou may never be able to be saved from the path that lies before him we will meet again." And with that the figure disappeared from the soul room as the change of heart now known as Sodan also left leaving a confused yami.  
  
"What dose he mean I will not be able to save Ryou damnit!" Bakura fell to his knees punching the floor of his soul room. "Damnit what in Ra's name is going on!" 'Ryou I promised I would protect you. and I never intend to break that promise..I swear this to you as your yami."  
  
TBC  
  
OMG I actually made a plot ^^  
  
Bakura: Thank Ra! Finally Amani: Now for some hard core angst! 


End file.
